Heaven Sent
by thenamelesssoul
Summary: At ten years old, Ciel Phantomhive forms a Faustian contract with a demon. She calls him Sebastian Michaelis, and henceforth he takes his place by her side, pledging loyalty to her until the day her terms are fulfilled, and her soul is his for the taking.


Title: Heaven-sent

Pairing(s): Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis

Genre(s): Drama, supernatural, AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to the talented Yana-sensei! Although I do wish she'd give me Ciel though.

Summary: At ten years old, Ciel Phantomhive forms a Faustian contract with a demon. She calls him Sebastian Michaelis, and henceforth he takes his place by her side, pledging loyalty to her until the day her terms are fulfilled, and her soul is his for the taking.

**Please read the author's note the bottom of the story.**

_Italics_ = Ciel's thoughts/memories

_**Bold italics = **_Sebastian's thoughts

Any and all mistakes are mine completely.

* * *

Pain. Desperation. It forces mankind to resort to impossible tactics in order to survive. But what would it take for _you_ to give up _your soul_?

Power?

Fame?

Love?

Or perhaps…**revenge**?

* * *

A girl lay curled up in her cage, drowning out screams and shrieks of others around her with prayers. The brand on her side was painful, and no matter how small her movements were, her skin felt like it was burning. It made her draw out happy memories from her past, from the time when her parents were still alive.

Her parents.

Ciel muffled a strangled whimper, her eyes stinging as she held back the onslaught of tears. She felt so small then, so insignificant. No child deserved to experience such pain. Days, nights, each once blurred into the next and Ciel had finally lost track of the time she had spent in captivity.

_**Ciel…**_

It was perpetual darkness for all of them. Sometimes a door would open and the light would seep through, but it was never enough. Whenever the door opened, it meant someone would be taken away. As if on cue, the heavy oak door swung open, revealing a bright light at the end of eternal darkness. Footsteps resounded in the dark room, and came to a stop at her cage.

_No! Not me, please! _

Ciel gave a hoarse shout, struggling as a pair of hands grabbed roughly at her arms. Another pair of hands shot out, robbing her of her sight as a blindfold covered her eyes. Ciel felt herself being dragged along by them, shivering when a cool wind caressed her bare skin.

_**Ciel…**_

She was hoisted and roughly placed on a cool metallic surface. Her limbs were locked securely in place before her blindfold was ripped away. She was acutely aware of the penetrating gazes that swept over every inch of her exposed body. Her eyes fluttered shut, willing the eyes to vanish into the darkness.

"_C-I-E-L. Ciel. Cie-ru," Rachel Phantomhive sung as she brushed her daughter's hair. _

_Ciel giggled at her mother's little jingle, leaning back into her mother's chest. "Mummy, what does my name mean?" she asked curiously._

"_Well, my little angel, it's a Latin name that means from heaven," she answered. Hugging Ciel protectively, Rachel continued. "You're our gift from heaven, our little angel!" she said, planting a kiss on Ciel's head._

_An angel…_

_Pristine white wings, a beautiful ethereal light that cloaked their bodies, and a melodious voice that reached the heavens. A beautiful angel made from God's holy light._

_**Ciel!**_

Ciel's eyes shot open at the sound of her name. Multiple hands were stroking her skin. Ciel winced when someone touched her brand, her breath catching in her throat. "Beautiful..." a voice whispered, lips ghosting towards her ear.

_Help me please, help me someone! I'll do anything; just kill them all! I want all of them to die!_

Ciel chanted those words repeatedly, the prayers fuelling the hatred in her heart. Suddenly, a feeling of calm washed over her, peeking from the edges of her panicked heart. A black feather drifted from above and landed by her head. And then, a male voice, smooth as sin, called out to her from in her head.

_**Ciel Phantomhive, you are a worthy soul. **_

_W-who are you? _Ciel answered warily.

_**Your saviour. I have heard what your heart desires. Command me, my lady.**_

Ciel froze. She was young, but not as naïve as to believe that his help would be for free. But as a hand moved up to caress her face once more, all her hesitation fell away, replaced by steel hard determination- she would escape this hell, damn the consequences.

With the next nine words, the innocent Ciel vanished into the past.

"I order you to kill all of them. Now!" Ciel commanded firmly.

Sharp teeth glinted from within the shadows. "Yes, my lady," it replied with an amused tone.

A black figure moved, faster than any mortal being, and disappeared in a flash. Moments later, a severed head fell to the ground, the body following right after.

The man who had been touching Ciel had been neatly decapitated. His head stopped rolling, revealing eyes wide in shock. The entire room quickly fell into hysterics, and the remainder of the group started running about like mice. Loud shrieks of terror pierced through the night as all the masked figures scrambled to escape.

But they were too late. One after another, the bodies fell to the ground. Soon, all that was left was deathly silence.

Ciel squinted into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of her _saviour_. All he managed to see were a pair of high-heeled boots, illuminated by the light.

"Free me," Ciel ordered.

The figure moved quickly, unbuckling Ciel's cuffs before disappearing back into the shadows. Rubbing her wrists, Ciel pushed herself to stand up, albeit weakly. Her eyes swept across the room, coolly assessing the damage that had been done.

"Reveal yourself," she commanded again.

When he first stepped out, only one word could describe what Ciel saw.

**Sin. **

If there were ever an apt description for a fallen angel, this would have been it. He was tall and carried a commanding presence that filled a room. Beautiful raven-coloured hair that was a stark contrast, yet a perfect complement to his pale fair skin. Striking crimson eyes that read every part of your soul.

Nothing gave away the fact that he not human, save for his claw-like hands and sharp tooth.

And of course, his smile; so beautiful and twisted, like death was welcoming you into its cold embrace.

"What are you?" Ciel asked.

"From the moment you summon me, I shall become your most loyal servant," the _man_ said.

"And in return?" Ciel questioned softly, staring into the crimson eyes of the being in front of her.

In a flash, the _man_ moved, reappearing next to her. A black coat promptly fell upon her shoulders, covering her exposed body. A pale hand reached to grasp her chin, gently tilting it up to face him. Her blue eyes rose to meet his red ones and felt her soul freeze at the emotion she saw.

_Hunger._

"All I ask for in return, _young mistress_, is the most delicious meal in the world. Your soul," the demon answered with a cold smile.

"Call my name, and your wish for revenge will be granted," he added.

A soft, determined smile tugged at Ciel's lips. Smacking his hand away, she whirled away from the demon and stood in front of him.

"From now on, you'll be known as Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel ordered. Her right eye pricked at her words.

"This contract commands you to grant my wish. You will remain loyal to me until the very end," she continued, ignoring the sharp pain in her eye.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian answered, his hand over his heart.

The pain seared in her eye, spreading across her body like wildfire. Her vision blurred, and right before it turned black, she felt herself being swept up into Sebastian's arms, catching a soft glow on his left hand.

* * *

It was terrifying, being surrounded by darkness. No matter how many times she screamed for help, it threatened to consume her, numerous pale hands grabbing at her.

But then another pair of arms came around her, embracing her petite form. It was not safe or comforting, but yet Ciel felt secure. The arms morphed suddenly, turning into a blazing fire.

* * *

Ciel woke up with a start.

"Ah, you're awake, young mistress. Welcome back," the voice greeted her.

Ciel rubbed her eyes, her right eye still prickling. Despite her blurred vision, Ciel caught sight of an orange glow in the distance. She stilled and realised that the wretched building she had been trapped in was burning.

"What about the others?" Ciel asked, watching the flames engulf the entire building.

Sebastian's voice carried an amused sound. "Should it matter? You _are_ outside of the cage right now, my lady," he answered.

Ciel kept silent, mulling over his words. After a moment of silence, Ciel realised that Sebastian was carrying her in his arms. "Is this going to be a habit of yours, Sebastian?" she questioned.

"Why, I'm only helping the young mistress in her…delicate condition," he replied, smiling.

Answering with a small harrumph, she folded her arms, still in the coat from earlier.

"Sleep, young mistress. I promise that by the time you awaken again, you will be safe in bed," Sebastian promised.

Ciel bit back her comeback, instead opting to close her eyes. Soon, sleep overtook her, and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

True to the demon's words, the next time Ciel awoke, she found herself in a large bed, burgundy sheets pulled up to her chin. Ciel threw the covers off of her, and found herself dressed in a white button-down shirt. She glanced at the clock, then around the room, absorbing the unfamiliar surroundings. Light was streaming in through the gap between the pulled curtains, and she admired the tasteful room décor.

A knock sounded on the door, and Ciel looked up to see Sebastian dressed in a white-collared shirt, gray vest, pristine white gloves and pants. A classic black tailcoat completed his ensemble, and the demon looked every bit a human butler. Ciel resisted laughing at the sheer idea of Sebastian appearing human, instead nodding at him.

"Good morning, young mistress. You're awake quite early today," Sebastian greeted.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked curiously.

"A hotel in London. I have already drawn a warm bath for you, young mistress," he answered simply, pulling the curtains apart. Sebastian turned to Ciel, who was struggling to get out of bed.

"Would you like my help, young mistress?" the demon offered, moving closer.

Ciel sighed and stopped struggling, realising that she probably wouldn't be able to move without the demon's help.

"Hmph. Carry me to the bathroom, _Sebastian_," she ordered.

Sebastian bowed and carried Ciel to the bathroom, settling her next to the bath. She leaned shakily against the tub, before managing to stand properly, panting from the exertion.

Ciel pulled her gaze from the bath and then to Sebastian, wondering about her dilemma. It was utterly inappropriate for a girl to take a bath in a man's (demon or not, Sebastian was still a male) presence, but without Sebastian's help, it didn't look like she would get anything done. Meanwhile, Sebastian let out a low chuckle, watching the young girl ponder.

Sighing, she bit down on lower lip, musing thoughtfully. Finally, she gestured to Sebastian.

"Could you...umm…blindfold yourself first, before helping me?" Ciel suggested, trying to sound firm.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked.

She nodded in answer, watching as he pulled a black cloth over his eyes, tying it tightly. Ciel waved a hand in front of his covered eyes; dropping it when she was satisfied that he couldn't see anything.

She quickly unbuttoned her shirt clumsily, letting it drop to the floor. Coughing slightly to cover her embarrassment, Ciel turned back to the patient demon.

"Ah…you can help me into the bath now. I expect you can accomplish such a simple task," she told him.

Sebastian smiled, bowing. "It is only natural that a servant of Phantomhive would be able to help his master, even when blindfolded," Sebastian replied.

With quick ease and precision, he carried Ciel to the bath, and slowly lowered her body into the water. Ciel let out a satisfied sound as the water washed the dirt away. She ordered Sebastian to wash her hair, enjoying the feel of having clean hair again. Ciel allowed herself to relax whilst Sebastian's hands worked and massaged her scalp. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine her mother to be the one gently running her hands through her soft silky hair. With that thought, Ciel started and sat upright in the tub.

"Young mistress?" Sebastian questioned, with a tilt of his head.

Ciel shook her head, hugging herself in comfort. "It's nothing. You can wash my hair now," Ciel said, leaning back.

Sebastian kept silent, watering the foam away from Ciel's hair. The next few minutes were spent in silence, with Sebastian's deft hands pulling Ciel out of the tub and Ciel wiping away excess water from her body.

She was carried to the bedroom again, wrapped up in a big towel. Sebastian pulled off the blindfold, moving away to fetch a bandage and a fresh set of clothes for her.

Then he walked back, moving briskly to face Ciel the other way, exposing the enslavement mark on the left side of her lower back.

Ciel froze, waiting for Sebastian's reaction as he assessed the mark. But Sebastian only _tsked _once before gingerly wrapping the white gauze around Ciel's upper body, stopping once or twice when she winced in pain.

Sebastian pulled her up from the bed, passing her a chemise. Ciel quickly pulled it over her head and waited as Sebastian helped tighten her corset. He pulled the back laces with minimal effort, while Ciel moaned in pain.

"Ngh that-ahh-hurts Sebastian! Can you –mmph-do it a little gently? I feel like my organs are coming out!" she complained loudly.

"There has yet to be a lady whose organs came out because of a corset, young mistress," Sebastian replied calmly, finishing the last few laces.

Rubbing her ribs gingerly, Ciel rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing it," she retorted childishly, flipping her hair. She allowed Sebastian to dress her in her under petticoat, then the hoop petticoat and finally the over petticoat. Ciel turned around to put on her dress, gaping when she saw what Sebastian had picked out for her.

Sebastian hid a smirk at the young girl's reaction, holding out the dress in front of him. It was a blood red two-pieced dress, with a black skirt. Said dress had shirring bustles in front, an open back with wide frills and a cotton lace and trimmings back. There was even a bowknot on the front chest.

The _dress is all frills and lace!_ Ciel suppressed a gleeful smile, staring at it.

She donned her dress and made a quick twirl, happily sitting in front of the vanity mirror. And saw the sign of the Faustian contract she had formed with Sebastian.

Ciel stared at the mirror, the dream shattered. She raised her hand and made to touch her eye, but stopped midway.

"This…mark. It's a sign of our contract then?" Ciel asked, remembering the pain she had felt before.

Sebastian stepped forward, setting a pair of black gloves and a frilly black eye patch on the vanity table. Ciel put on her round black ear studs, pulling on the gloves after. The whole time, she looked at her reflection, staring at her right eye.

Sebastian placed a black choker around Ciel's neck while she held the rest of her hair away from her neck. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, young mistress. I have one exactly like yours," he answered, lifting his left hand to cover her right eye.

Ciel gazed dazedly at their reflections, the black mark beckoning her from the mirror. Sebastian wore that cold, jaded smile, his eyes mocking her from behind a perfect mask.

_**Could it be that you've forgotten our terms, young mistress?**_

Ciel recovered from her daze, slapping Sebastian's hand away. She stood up abruptly, pulling on her hat. She covered her right eye with the eye patch, fingering the single cord. Ciel steeled herself, before finally addressing Sebastian.

"Of course I haven't forgotten,_ Sebastian_. It's my soul, in exchange for revenge on all those who sullied the Phantomhive's noble name."

Sebastian stared at Ciel, his eyes glowing red.

"After all, you became my loyal servant from the moment I summoned you," Ciel continued, throwing back to Sebastian the same words the demon had used before.

The Ciel Phantomhive he had formed the contract with reappeared, the same determination glinting in her eyes. Sebastian gave a satisfied smile, holding his hand over his heart.

"I apologise for my insolence, young mistress," the demon apologised.

"From the moment the contract was forged, we are bound. You will remain by my side, until my wish has been fulfilled."

Going down on one knee, Sebastian raised his gaze to meet Ciel's. His lips pulled into an entertained smile.

"Yes, young mistress. If you wish it, I will remain with you everywhere."

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of London, the young Phantomhive Countess and her demon butler were on the move. Amidst a tangled web of lies, family secrets and forgotten conspiracies, Ciel Phantomhive's story was only just beginning.

An epic tale of revenge, a demon's hunger for the perfect tainted soul, and a young girl seeking vengeance for her family.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hi all, I'm TNS. This story was written as a birthday gift for my friend Pameline, who writes brilliant stories and comes up with awesome crack theories about Kuroshitsuji! She challenged me to write a fanfiction that included a female Ciel and a bath scene. I tried my best *****laughs***** and I hope you like it! **

**Anyway, this little story needs a little explaining. **

**In French, Ciel's name stands for sky. Here, Ciel's name is actually Latin for "from the heavens", hence, the title of this fic. At the same time, it's also a play on the plot. I wanted to highlight the differences between Ciel and Sebastian, the human and fallen angel (demon). In a way, Sebastian was (almost) like an angel, sent to liberate Ciel, but at the same time, he's the wicked demon who wants to devour her soul. **

**I hope that my ramblings made sense somehow. I tried keeping their characters as canon as possible, so I hope I succeeded.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure how original this plot is, but it came to me during one of my Kuroshitsuji trances. I hoped you liked it, and even if you didn't, tell me why. **

**Reviews are like souls for the Shinigami, and if you want some loving from Grell or any of the gorgeous reapers to be sent your way, please review!**

* * *

Ciel's dress: http:/ / fanplusfriend/c2/ C00234_19 .jpg

*Delete the spaces to see dress


End file.
